


it starts with love (and it ends with you)

by himbodad



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Party Games, Pining, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Spin the Bottle, Tumblr Prompt, kieran stop making fitz sad challenge, slaps fitzroy, this bad boy can fit so much pining in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbodad/pseuds/himbodad
Summary: His mind races until it lands on a highly complicated scenario in which Rhodes and Argo have been secretly dating for half the semester and everyone knows except him. Suddenly, the room feels far too small, like the walls are closing in. The lights are blinding. A bead of sweat drips down his cheek. Fitzroy needs to get out of here, and fast.
Relationships: Argo Keene/Rhodes (Mentioned), Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Rainer/Rhodes/Zana, unnamed sidecharacter/other unnamed side character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	it starts with love (and it ends with you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of a tumblr prompt request from @ember360!!
> 
> 21\. “Because I love you, you asshole!”  
> 91\. “I just want you to be happy.”
> 
> title from Meteor Shower by Cavetown

The end of year party at Wiggenstaffs is a notoriously rowdy event. Alcohol aside, it’s usually chock full of kissing students and people playing a wide variety of party games. Seven Minutes in Heaven, namely, although some braver groups will attempt strip poker on rare occasions. 

Fitzroy is lurking at the edge of the party, trying his damndest to ignore the crowds of happy partygoers. He is completely alone. The Firbolg had been at the party earlier, but once the clock struck midnight he retreated back to the dorm with a plate full of cookies and a wave. 

Rainer’s chatting with Zana in a dark corner. By the looks of it, the tiefling woman is leaning casually on the arm of Rainer’s chair. Their faces are so close that Fitzroy feels like he’s intruding on their moment, even from across the room. He looks away. Good for them, he supposes. 

He’s been nursing a cup of punch for the better part of an hour. Argo had grabbed it for him, and Fitzroy didn’t honestly know where the refreshments were if he wanted a refill. And Argo was nowhere to be seen. He had disappeared, promising to return with snacks and instead not returning at all. 

There are people scattered about the party, enjoying their various tasks, but Fitzroy doesn’t wish to join them. He’d rather stand against a wall by himself than delude himself into thinking that any of his classmates actually want to associate themselves with him. The stares he received at Clyde Nite’s have, in a way, followed him here. Of course, he could be imagining this. But regardless, he doesn’t feel the need to make a fool of himself on the dance floor in front of half the student body. 

“Fitzroy! Come join us.” He hears. Buckminster Eden is waving at him, an empty glass bottle held high above his head. Spin the Bottle. Fitzroy doesn’t want to participate, but he’d rather look like an imbecile surrounded by people than look like an imbecile alone.

He makes his way over to the circle of his peers, all sitting on the floor. Most of them appear to be wildly drunk. Namely Buckminster, whose hair has long since vacated the band that was tying it up. Fitzroy squeezes in between Moon and Rhodes. The ranger says hello, and Fitzroy gives her a polite nod. 

Argo has returned, touting a fresh cup of unidentifiable booze. There’s no more room next to Fitzroy, so instead he ends up next to Rolandus and an elven sidekick who Fitz has never seen before. The genasi waves. Fitzroy tries his best to calm down the blush that is spreading across his face.

It was about a month ago that the barbarian had realized the depth of his romantic feelings for his sidekick. Fitzroy had a dreadful cold and was barely able to make it to any of his classes. When the weekend finally came, he declined to attend the trip to Last Hope that his friends were all making in favor of some much needed rest. Argo had burst into his room holding a cup of tea and a copy of Fitzroy’s favorite feel good rom-com shortly after he was set to leave the school. When Fitzroy questioned him about it, Argo said that he’d much rather spend a day caring for his sick friend than waltz around Last Hope with Rainer and the Firbolg. 

Before that, Fitzroy had certainly known that he was developing a bit of a crush on his friend. But in that moment, the yearning feeling in his heart grew stronger than he’d ever known, so bold that he would have thought his chest would explode. It didn’t. Argo stayed there with him the whole night through, and he didn’t comment on the fact that Fitzroy fell asleep with his head against Argo’s lap. 

There was no way that he was going to let Argo know any of this. He wasn’t even sure if his friend was interested in men, for God’s sakes, he wasn’t going to risk such a precious friendship over something like that! 

“I trust you all understand how this works.” Rolandus snarks. He snatches the bottle from Buckminster’s hands and spins it violently. It lands on one of the heroes, a lovely orc by the name of Kiane. They look incredibly bored by the whole ordeal. As Rolandus slides over to them, Kiane grabs him by his stupid tie and drags him into an aggressive kiss. He looks thoroughly confused and also thoroughly turned on by the time that they release him. Kiane wipes at their mouth in disgust, as though they weren’t the one who had initiated the violent act.

The sidekick next to Rolandus spins next, landing on a dragonborn hero. From what Fitzroy has seen previously of the pair, he’d say that they’re very good friends. Although he may need to reassess that assumption. Usually friends aren’t quite so intimate in their kisses. They also don’t usually grab their friends ass and whisper something that is far too X rated for Fitzroy to repeat. 

Fitzroy doesn’t pay too much attention to the ongoing party game. He doesn’t know all of the students who are participating, and he feels weird looking at people making out who he’s never even spoken to. Honestly, he’s fully zoned out by the time that Moon spins the bottle from beside him, landing on Dip. This would mean nothing to him ordinarily, were it not for the fact that this meant he was up next. 

When the two sidekicks separate, Moon’s pale face covered in a thick blush, Fitzroy grabs the bottle gently. In the back of his mind, he prays for it to land on Argo. He gives it a spin. It begins to slow… right as it passes by the genasi. Damnit.

Buckminster gives him a grin as the bottle slowly halts in front of him. Fitzroy sighs, begrudgingly making his way across the circle to the hero. The kiss is mediocre. Buckminster is sober enough to consent to it, but drunk enough to where any technique he may have has gone completely out the window. Overall, Fitzroy would rate it maybe two and a half stars. 

By the time he’s back in his spot between Moon and Rhodes, the ranger is already reaching for the glass bottle. She gives it a hearty spin. It encompasses the entire circle a few times over before pausing in front of Argo. 

Fitzroy can’t bring himself to look away as the love of his life locks lips with Rhodes. He can already tell that Argo’s technique is far better than Buckminster’s. Rhodes appears to be enjoying herself. Shit, both of them look very content with the way that this has worked out! 

His mind races until it lands on a highly complicated scenario in which Rhodes and Argo have been secretly dating for half the semester and everyone knows except him. Suddenly, the room feels far too small, like the walls are closing in. The lights are blinding. A bead of sweat drips down his cheek. Fitzroy needs to get out of here, and fast. 

“Alright losers! Spin the Bottle isn’t as much fun after everyone in the circle’s had a chance, right?” Rolandus yells. A chorus of drunk students respond affirmatively. “I think- shut up, Edal, no one gives a shit about what you want- I think we should play Seven Minutes in Heaven!”

Fitzroy would protest, but he doesn’t have the air in his lungs to sustain speaking. Argo gives him a puzzled look. The barbarian grimaces and turns away. All he can picture is Argo and Rhodes, together. He feels like he might get sick. 

Buckminster and a few other students are hard at work, scribbling everyone’s names onto slips of paper. They place the names in a newly empty punch bowl. Even from a distance, Fitzroy can tell that the papers are getting slightly damp from the remnants of the beverage. 

“Mimi and Edal!”

“Gaia and Rainer!”

“Yew and Jodie!” 

And so it continues for quite some time. Fitzroy has chugged two full cups of water and does not intend to stop. He still feels far too warm, although none of his classmates appear to have noticed his distress. Two villains stumble out of the closet that has been designated for the game. Each has lipstick stains on their face. Different shades of course, although what remains on their lips is a mix of the two.

“Argo and Fitzroy!” Rolandus says. Wait a second-

There is no time to wait. Argo grabs Fitzroy’s arm and drags him into the closet without a word. The door slams shut, leaving the two Thundermen pressed up on each other in the darkness. 

“Well, well, well… fancy seeing you here, Fitz.” Argo drawls. 

“I have no intention of kissing you, Argonaut Keene!” Fitzroy blurts out, before dropping his voice to an inaudible whisper. “You’ve done plenty of it tonight already.”

“Jeez, alright then.” The rogue whispers. He takes a step back, getting as far away from his friend as possible. “What’s got you all pissed off?”

“Nothing! I’m- I’m fine, I’ve never been more fine!”

“Fitz, I know you’re a better liar than that. C’mon, what’s the issue? Am I just too irresistible?” In the dark, Fitzroy can barely tell that Argo is winking. “If you don’t tell me, I guess I’ll just have to start guessing.”

“Good lord, please don’t do that.” He groans. But there’s no way he’s confessing to Argo. Fitzroy stays silent, which Argo takes as a sign to start pestering him with questions.

“Somethin’ at the party, I’m guessing. Was the quality of your drink shit? Cuz I hate to tell ya this, but I didn’t actually make it. Buckminster was handing ‘em out. Okay, not that. Was it ‘cause I beat you at pool? You suck at pool, bud, I dunno what else to tell you.”

“For god's sake…” Fitzroy mutters. “You’re not even close.”

Argo’s watery hair spikes up. “Is this about Spin the Bottle?”

Fitzroy’s surprise gives him away. He hides behind his hands, his palms pressing into his eyes with more force than is strictly necessary. 

“Fitzy, just because you got stuck with a drunken baby and I had a decent time is nothing to be jealous over.”

“That’s not it.” Fitzroy replies weakly. Maybe Argo was further from the truth than he’d initially assumed. 

“Ah, you’ve got a thing for Rhodes? Hey, I don’t blame ya! She’s really pretty Fitz, you made a good call there.”

“For fuck’s sake, I’m not interested in Rhodes!”

“Well jeez, no need to be so loud. Not to burst your little anger bubble, but she can probably hear you!” Argo rubs a hand over the back of his neck. “What is it, then? What have I done wrong? Fitzroy? What do you want from me?”

“To stay away from Rhodes.” Fitzroy scoffs.

“Okay, I thought we’d just clarified that you aren’t into Rhodes! So why should I stay away from her?”

“I just want you to be happy.” The barbarian’s voice is weak. He wrings his hands, fidgeting as the stress of the situation continues to press in on him. 

“And I can’t be happy with Rhodes? I have to stay celibate and pure for you to be friends with me? I thought you were better than that, Fitzroy.”

“I’m- that’s not-”

“Huh? Speak up, Fitzy! Why can’t I be happy with Rhodes if that’s what I want.”

“Because I love you, you asshole! It kills me to see you- being happy, as you keep putting it- with someone else, when I want that to be me! I… I’ve spent so long picturing what we could have together, and I hate any reminder that those will only ever be pictures in my head. That’s why, okay.” Fitzroy fumbles for the doorknob, only to find that it’s been locked from the outside. He’s not getting out until the remaining however many minutes are up. 

Argo’s hand grips his shoulder, spinning him around. Before Fitzroy can say a word, apologize for his outburst, Argo is kissing him. Their lips lock and the barbarian melts, all traces of fear leaving his body. Arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. Fitzroy can’t help but whimper. Five stars.

“That’s it, honey.” Argo murmurs into his friend’s mouth. “I love you too, idiot.”

When Buckminster unlocks the door a few minutes later, the pair stumbles out. Fitzroy’s ‘casual’ cape that he’d worn to the party was now shifted entirely to one side, and Argo’s ruffled shirt that the Firbolg always compared to a pirate’s is halfway undone. 

“Damn!” Zana hollers. “You two finally got your act together.”

Rainer whistles loudly. Next to her is Rhodes, who has the remnants of Rainer’s lipstick on her own lips. The three girls are holding hands, and not in a friendship way. That much is evident from the gaze that Zana’s giving to her two companions. 

“You know, Argo, I have my own room now. Maybe you could come with me, test out the firmness of my mattress.” Fitzroy asks.

Argo laughs. The two boys take off in the direction of Fitzroy’s room with hands and hearts intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> \- i had to google seven minutes in heaven to write this  
> \- Fitzroy's comfort movie is love simon because its MY comfort movie and i am a kinnie :)  
> \- stan rainer, rhodes, and zana being in a poly relationship for clear skin  
> \- i am pretty sure that this sucks lmao but i'm posting it anyways


End file.
